


Storms and Bricks

by TiffanyC1



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyC1/pseuds/TiffanyC1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the hurricane, Alexander has hated and feared storms, tonight he won't have to face it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms and Bricks

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing here. Don't sue me.

The roar of thunder yanked Alexander out of a sound sleep. He had just laid down to rest after a long day of meetings and writing. Now, he’d never be able to sleep, not with the sounds of death and destruction over the house.

He knew that he was being foolish. The house was made of brick, sturdy and nearly indestructible. He was safe from the rain, wind, lightning, and thunder, but he was still afraid. 

It had been decades since the hurricane that had destroyed his dreams in St. Croix and had nearly cost him his life; but the memories of water, wind, and the screams of the people who’d been swept up in the waves were still as fresh today as the day he’d found himself still alive, but everything else destroyed.

He closed his eyes and pulled the pillow over his head, hoping to at least muffle the thunder, but it had little effect.

He was unaware that he was trembling until he felt a hand on his arm.

“Alexander? What’s wrong?” Even without opening his eyes, he could picture Eliza’s beautiful face, eyebrows puckered in confusion and concern. Before he could think of a way to articulate his fear, without actually admitting to being afraid, a bright flash of lightning, a loud clap of thunder, and a gust of wind hit the house within seconds of each other, causing Alexander to clutch the pillow closer to his head with an unintended whimper of fear.

“Alexander? Are you-Are you afraid of the storm?” To her immense credit, Eliza wasn’t laughing at the fact that her husband had such a childish fear. 

Eliza pulled him close, letting him pillow his head on her breast, right over her heart.

“Focus on me, Darling. It’s all right. Try and sleep.”

Alexander wanted to tell her that it was useless, storms always aggravated his already troublesome insomnia, but another crack thunder made him clutch Eliza, burying his face in her night shift.

Eliza gently ran her fingers through her husband’s hair, humming a song her mother used to sing when she and her sisters were children.

Slowly, Alexander began to relax and after awhile Eliza could hear that he’d fallen asleep, and if her nightshift felt strangely wet where Alexander had buried his face, she’d pay it no mind.

Tonight, Alexander wouldn’t have to face the storm alone.


End file.
